1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench of the socket type having a hand rotatable drive member for receiving sockets of a socket wrench set.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention includes an elongate handle having a rotatable shaft mounted therein and provided with a knob at one end for rotating the shaft by hand. A socket drive member is rotatably mounted in the opposite end of the wrench and is connected by gears to the rotatable shaft. Socket wrenches are releasably mounted on the socket drive member for connecting the wrench to a bolt head or nut. The wrench is useful in starting nuts or bolts in positions which are impossible to reach by hand with the bolt or nut being rotated by rotating the shaft member by hand after the nut or bolt has been positioned for threading.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a wrench which can be used for starting bolts or nuts in difficult positions and which can be used to drive the bolt or nut after it has been started.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.